


Scent of You

by Dolly_Daydreaming_On_The_Daily



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Drama, Fluff, I promise, Illness, Love, Multi, Pining, Travel, angst with happy ending, kdrama inspired, non-magic au, tinnyy bit of angst, working progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly_Daydreaming_On_The_Daily/pseuds/Dolly_Daydreaming_On_The_Daily
Summary: Adachi Kiyoshi isn't a troublemaker, in fact, he is someone who has always played it safe. But that's all about to change. He's now going to live his life to the fullest.Kurosawa Yuichi, a handsome face can hide his pain, but it can't get him away from his boredom. He's had everything always given to him, and no one bothers to see past his credentials or face before they decide what they think of him. He was always bored. Until he meets Adachi.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Comments: 39
Kudos: 52





	1. Thrown for a Loop

Everything was fuzzy. Like when you wake up from a deep sleep and haven't quite figured out what planet you are on yet. Adachi squinted at the harsh Emergency Room lighting, its glare making his head throb, and his eyes hurt.

He slowly came to terms with what was around him, how he was tucked into a hospital bed, with the sharps scratch of a needle in his hand, and the mechanical whirring of the equipment in the adjacent beds to him.

Bewildered he sat up, looking around at the doctors and nurses rushing around, the patients on beds with anxious relatives by their sides. He had no one there holding his hand waiting for him to wake up. ' _Not that surprising really... Mom's busy with her shop, and Fujisaki's on a business trip.'_ He thought. Adachi put his hands into his hair, shaking it, hoping it would rouse some memories, like how he got there, why he couldn't remember, and how on earth he was going to explain it all to his boss.

'Adachi Kiyoshi?' A soft voice called. Adachi looked up, slightly startled at the bespectacled man and how close he was standing to him. 'Ahhh' he started, causing the throbbing in his head to start up again, he clutched his head again. After more hair fluffing, he turned to the figure again, who had relocated to the end of the bed after Adachi's reaction. 'I'm Dr Tsuge, I've been treating you.' He paused, giving Adachi a moment, 'What's the last thing you remember Adachi?'

The man in the bed squinted again, and racked his brain for answers, it was refusing to cooperate. 'It's okay, take a breath, there's no rush, don't hurt yourself,' Tsuge informed, seeing the state Adachi was getting himself into.

' _Think, Adachi, start from the beginning of today and go from there.'_ After gaining control of his breathing Adachi began to tell what he could remember of his day.

\----------

_8 hours earlier...._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_'I really just want one lie in... Is that too much to ask??'_ Adachi grumbled as he removed himself from his warm duvet cocoon and traipsed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, he gave himself the once over, _'No change... Still, me'_.

After finishing his bathroom business and getting dressed in his usual suit he walked through to the kitchen where he found his mum fretting over her newest diet plan. She was reading a magazine about what certain coloured vegetables she needed to eat that week. Adachi pulled together a simple breakfast, some porridge, and a glass of milk. His stomach had been feeling off recently, he hadn't taken much joy in eating, more just to sustain himself. He kissed his mother’s cheek and picked up his rucksack and left their little house for work.

He had his head down as he got on the train, not wanting to make eye contact with his fellow commuters. He thought about his latest project, a travel itinerary for Taiwan, it was probably more of a personal itinerary than a project, Adachi had always wanted to visit, but never had the courage to go alone, ' _Maybe I should ask Fujisaki to come with me... She'd enjoy it as well I think...'_

His ponderings filled the time until the train reached his stop, and he shuffled off with everyone else on their way to their various jobs. After a short walk, Adachi reached his building, he scanned his work ID, and went to stand in front of the elevators. He glanced around as he stood there and saw an unfamiliar face.

A tall man stood leaning against the wall between the elevators, he looked bored. He huffed, and looked up from his phone, surprising Adachi as the stranger made eye contact with him, catching his staring, Adachi quickly dropped his gaze. Avoiding the temptation to look again. The elevator doors quickly opened, and Adachi hurried inside, hoping to reduce his chances of interacting with the stranger again.

Leaving the elevator, on his approach to his office, he heard a shout of his name, 'Adachi! Come here, now!'

_'Ugh. What does Urabe want now? I sorted those reports for him last night... I stayed late for him...'_ he grimaced, reaching his desk he put his bag, and then turned to his manager.

Urabe was red in the face, and shook papers in front of him, 'Adachi, you're just useless, this is not the report the boss wants. It's just poor work, why do I ask you to do anything?' He threw the papers down, and continued to shake his head at Adachi, who reached down and looked at the papers.

'Urabe, I didn't write these reports? I wrote ones about the figures for the Costa Rico Holiday Itinerary, these are about Costa del Sol, Spain?' Adachi explained.

'Of course, you did, it’s about Costa Rico, Spain! Jesus, can you get anything right Adachi?' Urabe spat, but was beginning to look slightly doubtful.

'But' Adachi didn't know the best way to phrase this without getting into more of an argument, 'Costa Rico... Is not in Spain? It's in South America?'

Urabe went red faced and looked at the sheets in front of him again, flicking over the titles, and it was like a switch flicked in his brain, his eyes returned to Adachi, who was already bracing himself for the abuse that was heading his way. The manager swiped all the papers from the desk, they fluttered to Adachi's feet, he watched them with interest, wondering what the excuse would be this time, in the 7 years he worked at the company, Urabe had never admitted to his own faults and always blamed others for it.

'THIS IS STILL YOUR FAULT! _YOU_ DID THE WRONG PLACE!' Urabe screeched, his breath coming out in short bursts and his hands clenched. 'FIX IT NOW!' and he stalked off, pushing Adachi's shoulders as he went.

Adachi was quick to collect the fallen papers, his hands shaking slightly as he did. Why he still took this he didn't know, but he was too scared to leave and go somewhere else for work, here was comfortable, here he knew what what was, and he didn't want to leave this bubble of familiarity and comfort.

Back at his desk, he let out a sigh, and began to restructure the documents, checking all the facts again, but saving the Costa Rico reports, just in case. His co-workers were leaving for lunch by the time he'd finished, but Adachi wasn't hungry. He took himself to the bathroom, and washed his face, pulling himself together to go back to work. His afternoon went quickly and at 5 o'clock he was packing up and leaving, after the issues this morning Urabe left him alone, so he had no extra work. But Adachi had managed to work on his Taiwan proposal during lunch, before his co-workers returned, he was proud he'd managed that and had it printed and, on his desk, to submit tomorrow morning.

It was only when he reached the train station that he began to notice that his forehead was covered in more sweat than usual generated from his rush to catch the train. Then it was only when on the train that he noticed that his stomach was twisted into more than the usual anxiety knots. Something was wrong.

The train stopped, and all Adachi wanted to do was get off the train, and get fresh air, sharp pains were beginning to piece his abdomen, he hunched over on the platform, his vision blurred as he brought his eyes up, hoping to catch someones eye, begging someone to help him. But, alas, luck was not on his side, everyone was too consumed in trying to get home, that they ignored the gasping man leaning on the station walls.

Adachi took several deep breaths as the pain grew, and then suddenly his vision went black, his body slumped, and he lost consciousness, but not before he felt a hand on his back.

\-----------

'That was me, I was on my way to my shift here, when I saw you on the platform,' Tsuge supplied, as Adachi finished his recounting his last memories. Tsuge comments, making a few notes on his clip board, his voice caused Adachi to look at him properly, he'd be staring off into space as he recalled his day. As he looked closer, a sense of familiarity overtook him. Adachi knew this man.

'Did you say your name was Tsuge? Is it Tsuge... Masato by any chance?' he questioned. The man in question eyes drew sharply to Adachi's.

'I swear, I know you!' Adachi began, 'We went to the same high school I swear! You look so familiar! It's me! Adachi Kiyoshi!' he was feeling excited to see a friendly face. Tsuge was still staring at him, as if he were trying to place where he knew Adachi from as well. It was clear when the realisation came to him, as his eyes changed from being full of questions to recognition.

'Ah, yes!' Tsuge replied, the excitable feeling taking over him also, ‘We were in the manga club together! You've grown your hair out; it makes you look different.' Smiling, he came to perch on the edge of Adachi's bed, it creaked under the additional weight, breaking Adachi out of his reverie, and back to the matter at hand, why was he here?

'So, _Doctor_ Tsuge, what's up with me? I'll be good with some antibiotics, back to normal right?' Adachi inquired, he didn't want to miss work, he was submitting his proposal tomorrow!

That question drew a quizzical look to Tsuge's face, 'Actually, Adachi, we aren't sure yet as to what caused you to collapse like that, you need to have a full physical, and to maintain your pain meds so that you don't collapse again. I don't think you realise just how rough you looked when I found you.'

Now it was Adachi's turn to be confused, 'Huh? It’s just stress isn't it? You heard about my day; it wasn't the easiest.' he said with a laugh.

'Adachi,' his companion began, 'I am hopeful that it is, but please, just to be sure I want to keep you overnight and run some tests tomorrow. I want to be sure it's nothing more, please, old friend, let me make sure you're okay.' Tsuge's voice was soft, and almost begging.

'Ahh, I'm sure I'm fine! No need to worry, I'll just taken some stomach relaxers when I get home later. No need to keep me over night, that's just taking up a bed.' Adachi protested. As he spoke, he had looked around the Emergency room, it was fairly quiet, with some beds to spare, he brought his gaze back to Tsuge, whose face showed he was preparing to argue, that in fact Adachi _did_ need to stay the night.

Adachi thought about it, _'If I stay overnight, I might be able to have a scan early tomorrow morning and be back at work by late morning so I can submit my report!'_ With that in mind he turned to Tsuge, who had watched his patient figure out this puzzle, Adachi's face displaying his satisfaction with his conclusions.

After relaying his ideas to Tsuge, agreeing to stay the night, he texted his mother that he was working late, and she should go to bed and not wait up for him. _Okay. See you tomorrow afternoon, I'm leaving early for a camping trip with my friends._

' _Yes_ ,' Adachi thought, ' _How could I forget her camping trip_.' He responded to his mum, wishing her a good time and that he'd see her in a few days.

Exhaustion began to take over his body, and Adachi felt his eyes begin to close. Sleep took over him.

\---------------

A gentle touch caused Adachi to awake, a soft cloth was swiping at his forehead. He opened his eyes to see the same lights as the night before. He was still at the hospital, the nurse that had been wiping his brow saw that her patient was now awake.

'Doctor Tsuge has informed me that your scan is at 9am,' she stated softly, ‘It’s now 8:30am, you need to be awake for your scan.' With that she stood up, and walked to the nurse’s station, picking up the phone, Adachi realised she must have been calling Tsuge to inform him that his patient had woken up.

Time passed quickly at it was five to when a porter pushing a wheelchair appeared to take Adachi to his scans. 

The scans were the normal ones he guessed, he put his arms up as he was fed through a huge donut. When Adachi sat up, he looked through the glass to where the technician was, she had a blank on her face really, _ah nothing wrong then,_ he thought. He was wheeled back to his hospital bed, and he began to pull his things together, and after securing the curtain around his bed, he changed back into his suit. _I don't actually remember changing out of my suit._ Adachi realised; I _must have been really tired last night._

Once dressed, he pulled his curtain back, sat on his bed and just waited for Tsuge. _I need to get to work,_ he thought, _I want to get that project plan in._ He just looked around until he spotted his tall, glasses wearing friend heading his way.

'Adachi, I'm really sorry, I need to keep you in for longer, I haven't seen your scans yet. I got pulled into a surgery. I have one other patient to see to before I can look at your scans. Can you stay for a bit longer?' Tsuge looked really worried at asking Adachi. He was clearly flustered; his glasses were smudged, and his hair was sticking up.

'Tsuge don't worry! I'm fine, I do need to go to work though,' Adachi bit his lip, 'I need to do something...'

'Look, Adachi,' Tsuge cut in, 'give me just 2 hours, if I'm not with you by then you can leave, I promise.'

The patient checked his watch, it was only 10:30am, he could be in by the afternoon, that'd be fine. Sighing lightly, 'Fine, I'll call my boss, but 2hrs is all I can afford Tsuge, I'll have to leave after that.'

Tsuge looked relieved and gave Adachi a pat on the shoulder and a nod before rushing off. Adachi just sat back down, pulling out his phone, thankfully he'd turned it off the night before, so it still had charge. He needed to call Urabe. _Ugh,_ he thought, _he's going to give me so much grief._

Mustering up his courage, he pressed the call button, it rang three times before it connects.

'Adachi, you better have a good excuse as to why you aren't at work,' Urabe scathed down the phone, 'after you messed up those reports yesterday, I don't think you can afford to push me today.'

'I apologise Urabe, I will be there in 2 hours, I promise, I just need to get this test result back...' Adachi tried to explain.

'Look I don't want excuses Adachi,' Urabe cut through, 'you need to be in work in the next hour, or you are fired. You've messed up for the last time.' Then the call was cut.

Adachi let out a breath, the threat of being fired wasn't an unfamiliar one, but it still hurt. He needed to leave, he gathered his belongs and went to the Nurse's station to be discharged.

'You can't leave yet, you need to have you results discussed,' the nurse was despondent, she didn't even look up from her work.

Biting his lip, Adachi thought through his options, 'Is there any chance you can call Tsu- I mean Dr Tsuge here to discuss the results then? I really need to leave.'

The nurse brought her eyes up to Adachi, seeing how desperate he was. She ushered Adachi back to his bed, and then picked the phone up. Ten minutes later a flustered Tsuge appeared again. When he reached Adachi's bed, he took a quick breath, 'Right, come with me, let's go to my office.'

Once in Tsuge's office, Adachi was sat in a chair facing Tsuge sitting across the desk. The doctor was clicking at his screen. His eyes were flicking over the various images produced from Adachi's scans, they grew harder the more he examined the images. Adachi had been gnawing on his bottom lip, a habit he'd developed to try and calm himself down, it was red raw now, and hurt.

'Adachi,' Tsuge said softly, 'Do you have anyone you want to call to be with you?'

The patient chuckled, 'No, why would I need anyone, if I need anyone I have you here,' Adachi then noticed the serious face of Tsuge, 'What's wrong?'

'Adachi, your scans show that you have a mass in your stomach lining,' Tsuge said lightly, 'We need to do a biopsy to know for sure if it's benign or if it’s....' the doctor trailed off.

'If it's what Tsuge? Tell me.'

'We need to know if it's cancer' Tsuge said all at once, and then looked at Adachi, 'it is just to be sure Adachi, but from what the scans are showing, it is more likely that it's cancer, there are some small masses in your liver as well. Suggesting that it is cancer and that it's spreading.'

Adachi's ears were ringing, and he'd stopped listening after hearing 'cancer'. Tsuge could see the struck look on his face and stopped. 'Look, Adachi, we don't know anything for sure yet. I'll book you in for that biopsy this afternoon, and then we can be sure.'

If Tsuge continued to speak but Adachi really didn't hear. Time passed and Adachi found himself back in the hospital clothes, he'd been looking out the window when Tsuge came to find him again, ready to do the biopsy. Adachi already felt numb when he was put under anaesthesia. He hoped when he awoke it was all solved.

All too soon he was back awake, and in Tsuge office again. Adachi really didn't know what to think, all the thoughts about Urabe, his project, and work were long gone from his mind. It was blank.

Tsuge was back now, he had let Adachi stay in his office whilst the results got processed and had been notified, they were ready. His eyebrows drew together as he read, Adachi didn't even notice. Until Tsuge broke the silence.

'Adachi, I'm really sorry.'

\-------------

Adachi was numb. He was trudging into work, the next day. He'd gone home after speaking with Tsuge, and just lay down. He couldn't think. When his alarm rang, he was still awake, and on autopilot he'd found himself heading to work.

'Well, well, well' a snide voice began, 'Look who decided to show his face.' Urabe was quick to pounce and belittle. Adachi sat at his desk, not caring for once.

'You're really pushing it you know? First you mess up those reports and then you have the audacity to turn up after I said you were fired? You really have some guts.' Urabe continued.

Adachi felt tears in his eyes.

'Aw, you're crying now?' Urabe asked Incredulous. He had now walked over to his own desk, after leering over Adachi.

The first tears fell down his cheeks, and something broke inside Adachi, he'd had enough. He sniffed, wiped his eyes, and started to pull draws open, looking for something. When he found the white envelope, he stood up and walked to Urabe.

'I asked you, for 2 hours' Adachi began, 'in all my time here, I have had one day off, and you _fire_ me for it?? I've been here with you for 7 years, and I wrote this 5 years ago, but kept it to myself because you needed me, but now... Now I've had enough.' As he finished speaking, he threw his resignation letter down on the desk in front of Urabe.

Adachi then turned, picked up his bag and walked out, feeling the lightest that he'd felt for the last 7 years as he did.

When he reached home, he cried in frustration, relief, and self-pity. He'd spent 7 years of his life at that company, a travel company, a holiday company. He'd planned more holiday's for others than he could count. Yet, he'd never been on one himself. With this in mind he pulled out his suitcase and began to pull clothes together.

An hour later he was in a taxi on his way to the airport, still running on the adrenaline of quitting. Once at the airport he pulled his suitcase up to the Air Toyoko desk. 'When is the next flight to Taiwan?' He inquired, still slightly out of breath.

The desk attendant didn't even blink, 'Well, sir, we have a flight in approximately 2 hours, however the only seats left available are for First Class...'

'That's fine, book me onto that flight please' Adachi didn't even let the attendant finish.

'Right away sir, please put your passport on the desk and your luggage on the scales.'

Reality finally caught up with Adachi as he left the plane. _I have no plan,_ he thought _what am I doing?_ Then a realisation came upon him. He did have a plan; it was just a plan he'd written for someone else. His project proposal covered all of this, it was his perfect holiday, already planned. He found himself a taxi and gave the name of the hotel. At the check in desk, he had a sense of Deja vu, as they told him only the suites were available, again, he said it was no problem and to his suite he was shown.

Adachi reached his room. No suite, and when he saw the bed, his adrenaline finally ran out, and he crashed.

\----------

The next morning, after some room service for breakfast, Adachi found himself on the pier near the hotel, the hostess had said there was a boat here that he could rent to show him around the surrounding islands. D spotted the _'Cherry Magic',_ which was the boat name he'd been given.

After a quick conversation with the captain of the ship, Adachi was stood at the front of the yacht waiting to go. He was enjoying the soft sea breeze on his face and the sounds of the waves breaking. When a voice broke his quiet paradise.

'-Adachi?'

He turned his face to the newcomer, ‘Yes? I'm Adachi?'

'But? They said it was a female...?' The stranger trailed off, 'maybe I mistranslated it?' He pulled out his phone and squinted at it for a bit.

'Are you sure you're Adachi?' He asked.

'Yes?' came the reply.

'Ah, nice to meet you, I'm here to discuss the possibility of creating a holiday package,' the stranger said, a business smile taking over his face, replacing the earlier confusion. He came forward and put of a hand for Adachi to shake.

'erm... Err I think...ooo' Adachi tried to explain but he was cut off as a particularly powerful wave thrust the ship upwards, causing him to lose his balance and he was falling.

An arm quickly caught him, and Adachi was pulled into a firm chest, he looked up, and it struck him that he'd seen the stranger before, he just didn't know where. They held eye contact for a minute, before Adachi realised what position they were in and coughed awkwardly, and the man, just as quickly as he caught him, let him go. He chuckled, and after making sure they were both stable, extend his hand out again.

'I'm Kurosawa, Kurosawa Yuichi. Nice to meet you.' He was smiling again, but this time it reached his eyes, and it was blinding to Adachi.

It was only when he was shaking his hand that Adachi realised who the man was. _Kurosawa... That the same name as..._ His forehead creased and his eyebrows raised. _As the CEO... This is the man from the elevator he's the CEO's son!_

Before Adachi could make his excuse, the Captain gave signal, and they were setting off.


	2. Surprises and Scuba Diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa and Adachi explore Taipei, with a few surprises in store along the way.

Kurosawa was never one for boats, he quite liked cars more, but the man next to him was making, what he thought was going to a boring trip, into an interesting one. They hadn't spoken much since their awkward 'almost falling on top of each other' moment, but Adachi kept drawing attention to the fish he could see beneath them.

'Look! Look!' fingers pointing to the bright colours gliding through the water, after a while it Adachi wasn't even speaking, he was just making excited noises and pointing. ' _Cute'_ Kurosawa thought, and then shook his head. _'You're not here to pick up a local, Yuichi, you're here to prove to Father that you know what the company is looking for in a holiday package.'_

It wasn't often that his father trusted him with this, in fact, it wasn't even his father's idea, the board of directors were the ones who suggested it, _'Time he learnt the ropes'_. So, here he was, in Taiwan, they hadn't fully expanded their company here yet, so Kurosawa was set to do some research about what they could offer holiday makers.

'So tell me, Adachi, what is today's plan?'

The man looked slightly startled at the question, his eyes looking a bit panicked.

'errr well, after this I was going to go to the National Palace Museum?' Adachi said licking his lips slightly.

'Oh?'

'Yes, it got a huge exhibit of items that Chiang Kai-Shek's government saved before they left China!' Adachi's eyes grew in excitement, and he started bobbing up and down, 'It's so cool! It's got over 700,000 ancient Chinese artefacts!'

Now, history wasn't something that always interested Kurosawa, but Adachi's excitement made him feel like it was the most interesting subject on the planet. 'Ah okay then, we're heading there next then?'

Adachi paused his bouncing for a second, and inclined his head, a bit like a puppy, 'We?'

'Yes ‘We', that's what the company is paying you for right? To show me around? About where is suitable for tourists to visit?'

Just as Adachi was opening his mouth to reply, a staff member came up behind him, 'I'm here to inform you that in 5 minutes we will be docking' She spoke in Chinese, causing Kurosawa to squint at her, unsure of what she was telling them.

'Thank you, we'll head inside the cabin' Adachi responded confidently,

 _'Wow,'_ Kurosawa thought, _'He speaks Japanese so well, I almost forgot he's from here.'_

'We need to head into the cabin, they're docking the boat soon,' Adachi explained, and then followed the staff member.

5 minutes later the boat was docked and Kurosawa was hailing a cab. 'Shall we then?' He asked looking at his companion as he opened the car door, whose hair had become windswept after there voyage.

'I suppose we shall then, huh.'

After Adachi told the driver where to go, Kurosawa zoned out, looking out the window, looking at the surroundings. Adachi was also quiet, every so often he pulled his phone out to take a photo of the passing scenery.

When the reached the Museum Adachi launched into tour guide mode, explain the surrounding buildings, and what the museum was known for. Before Kurosawa knew it, they'd been there for an hour already, and they were back to where they'd started. It was the first time he'd been round a museum and actually vaguely enjoyed what was on display.

' _here is on the list then,'_ he thought.

'where to then?' He asked as they got into another cab, ignoring him, Adachi spoke to the driver, and they were on their way.

'We're going to Maokong, I hope you like heights.' Adachi warned.

This time Kurosawa actively listened as Adachi told him about the area and the history of Taiwan. _'I should get him to work in our office when we open up here'_ He thought, ' _He seems to really understand what people want to see and know.'_

When they reached Maokong Kurosawa realised Adachi's warning, they were going on a gondola. He swallowed slightly as he saw the glass boxes rolling down the wires into the forest below. Adachi noticed his slight hesitation.

'We don't have to if you don't want to you know?' but there was a slight tone of disappointment.

'No, no, it's good, I just haven't been on one before, that's all.'

'Me neither, but it's supposed to have amazing views! This way you can see so much more of the area!'

All too soon they were in the gondola, and Adachi was looking excitedly out of every window available, failing to notice that his companion had gone slightly green in complexion.

Kurosawa was stone still, breathing slowly and holding on for dear life to the bench seat underneath him.

'Oh, wow! Look at that! You can see-' Adachi stopped, as he finally noticed something was amiss.

'Are you okay?'

'I don't know, I should be okay, but I really don't thing I am.'

Kurosawa saw a look of compassion flash across Adachi's face. 'It's okay, some people aren't good with height's! Just be glad we didn't get a pod with a glass floor!'

He could only wince at the thought and must have turned slightly paler as he suddenly felt a warmth on his hand. He looked up and saw a slightly unsure Adachi, as if he was questioning if it was okay. Kurosawa quickly took the hand and gripped it tightly, feeling slightly grounded, and a bit less queasy.

They weren't alone in the gondola, a fact that Kurosawa had entirely forgot in his plight of making sure he didn't lose his breakfast. But soon the quite murmurs turned into a comment that seemed to be direct his way, he turned his head slightly, with eyebrows raised hoping that Adachi would translate for him, only to find the man blushing, cheeks to ears, then he was shaking his head, Kurosawa knew enough basic Chinese to know that he was denying something.

His ears were tinged red as he was trying to look everywhere but Kurosawa, but Adachi was gripping his hand slightly tighter.

'What was that about then?' He asked, quirking his eyebrows slightly. He couldn't help but adore how Adachi's cheeks seemed to turn even more red.

'er, nothing, don't worry, a little misunderstanding I cleared it up don't worry!'

Then he turned to continue looked out the adjacent window, his ears were still burning. Kurosawa used the opportunity to look at the elderly couple across from them, who had been observing them silently with soft smiles on their faces. They were looking at the two fondly, and Kurosawa realised they were looking at their intertwined hands.

 _'Ahhh, I get it now,'_ He gave Adachi's hand a soft squeeze, and he began to reflect the soft smile, that the couple was sending their way.

Kurosawa had momentarily forgotten the situation they were in, until he looked outside, and the queasy feeling came back. A bit less severely this time due to Adachi's soft but firm hand holding his own, he closed his eyes and just waited until they reached the end.

'Kurosawa?'

The soft call of his name broke through his mental bubble, and he opened his eyes, Adachi was looking at him with a soft expression on his face, 'We've reached the end, we can get off now.'

Sure enough, as Kurosawa looked around, their gondola was slowly rotating around the terminal. They made their way out of the box, and Kurosawa had never been so happy to be on land. He took a few deep breaths, and felt his heart calm down, he still felt a warmth in his hand, and naturally looked at where they were joined.

Adachi had been looking around, but slowly realised that he was still holding Kurosawa's hand.

'Sorry!' he stuttered out, and quickly let the hand drop out of his.

They both coughed awkwardly and looked around, they were now outside, with lush greenery greeting them as far as the eye could see.

'Shall we go for some tea? It might help settle your stomach?'

'Tea? Here?' Kurosawa asked, slightly incredulous.

'Yes! This area of Taiwan used to be the biggest tea growing area! It's what they're known for!' Adachi enthused, the awkwardness dilapidating with every passing moment.

They found themselves at a little tea shop, a little way away from the gondola terminal. Kurosawa let Adachi order, and soon a steaming cup of green tea was placed in front of him, as he took a few sips he began to feel his stomach calm down. Adachi was observing their surroundings, they'd chosen to sit outside, a warm breeze blew pleasantly over them, and Kurosawa felt strangely at peace.

'What's the plan from here then?' He inquired, breaking their peaceful moment, he was here on a job of course, not on a jolly.

'errr, well I wanted to wander around here for a bit? Here's apparently one of the best places to see Taipei City at night.'

Adachi was biting his lip, and twisting his hands together as he said this. As if nervous of what Kurosawa thought about this.

'Sound's perfect'

The surprise on Adachi's face was comical, and he had to bite back a chuckle at the reaction.

Minutes later they were wondering around the area, looking at the various temples and small trinket stalls in the area as they waiting for the sun to set. They found themselves on one of the tea trails, surrounded by trees, Adachi was taking photos and chatting animatedly about the area, Kurosawa only half listening, and half admiring him.

'Do you want me to take a picture of you?'

'Oh! Would you mind? I want to remember this,' Adachi handed over his phone and then stood by the statue that they'd come across on their wander. Kurosawa took a few photos, smiling at the grin that Adachi gave him. He then glanced at the time.

'We'd better head back so we stand somewhere decent to see Taipei.'

Adachi nodded and took his phone back, then they made their way back, and found a viewing platform, the area was already really busy, with all sorts of tourists poised with cameras ready to capture the city lit up.

The sun set quickly and the city below them began to come alive with lights. Others were scrambling for photos, even Kurosawa consider taking a few snapshots, he turned to Adachi, expecting him to have his phone out and taking all the photo's he could. To his surprise the man was just looking at the view, and if he wasn't mistaken his eyes were becoming slightly glassy.

'Are you okay? Why aren't you taking photos?' He asked.

'Eh?' Their eyes met, and Kurosawa could see a hint of sadness there, 'oh, er, well I just wanted to remember this, I don't think I need a photo to remember this view, it's breath taking,' Adachi responded, he wiped his eyes slightly, clearing his throat he turned to Kurosawa.

'So? What do you think of it then? The View?'

'Well, you've seen one… You've sorta seen them all really' Kurosawa chuckled, he'd been travelling of course, his family's company was all about travelling. But, he'd got bored with it, _they're all the same after a while,_ he thought, _full of tourist traps and cheap trinkets._

Adachi looked like he didn't quite know what to make of his answer. His nose scrunched up and he looked away, back to the view beneath them.

An air of tension seemed to overcome them after Kurosawa's comment. As if Adachi didn't know what to make of it.

'Where do you want dropping off?' Adachi asked as they got into a taxi.

'Errr, the Mandarin Oriental.'

Adachi looked a bit shaken at that, but he told the driver were to go. Their journey was silent this time, Adachi's enthusiasm having apparently run out.

As they pulled up to the hotel, Kurosawa made to get out, and then bent down to thank Adachi, only to see the car empty. Adachi had got out as well.

Kurosawa glanced at him confused, ' _surely he should be going home?'_

'Thank you for your company today.' He said and gave a little bow. Then began to turn to head inside. Adachi followed him through the huge glass doors, confusing him even further.

_'Oh god, did I lead him on and he's expecting more?'_ Kurosawa didn't have time to finish that line of thought as receptionist came over, looking very flustered, and bowed lowly in front of him.

'Sir, I cannot apologise enough,' he began, 'Your tour guide missed the boat this morning, and couldn't get in contact with you to inform you.' The man looked worried, his hand nervously twisting together. He then stepped aside and made a sweeping gesture to the women who had followed him.

'This is Miss Adachi Kichi, your tour guide.'

Now Kurosawa was just flat out confused. 'Hello!' Adachi Kichi began, her eyes were lined with thick black makeup, and she fluttered her false eyelashes at him, 'I'm Adachi Kichi, I am sorry for missing the boat this morning, I had an issue with my car.' She came and placed her hand on his shoulder as she spoke, trying to look as apologetic as possible.

'Okay, hang on a second,' Kurosawa was trying to sort this mess out in his head. ' _You're_ my tour guide? But I've had a tour guide all day? Adachi, he's shown me all over, was there a miscommunication at the office or something?'

He now turned to his Adachi, who had his eyes downcast.

'Who? I'm the only Adachi in the office? I am the only one who can speak Japanese as well.' The fake Adachi said pointedly.

'Adachi?' Kurosawa asked, he'd not taken his eyes from the sheepish form in front of him. 'Can you explain what the hell is going on please?'

'I don't know what's going on, but clearly this _imposter_ has taken advantage of you, oh god, I can only imagine what he's shown you. Must have been some back ally's or something.' the _fake_ Adachi spoke.

'No, not you! This Adachi!' Kurosawa said exasperated, and frustrated.

His Adachi finally lifted his head, and seemed to have a new glint of determination in his eyes. 'I'm not the "Adachi" you were supposed to meet, you asked on the boat for an 'Adachi' and I responded, and every time I tried to explain I got cut off, or something happened. I'm sorry, I was never meant to deceive you. We just got caught up in everything. I apologise.' He finished with a slight bow.

Kurosawa was shocked. He'd spent the day with this stranger, and it was the wrong person.

'So.. Who are you then? Why are you here? How can you speak the languages so well?'

'I'm Adachi Kiyoshi, I'm here on holiday, and I took Chinese as a course at University. Look I'm really sorry, I apologise for taking up your time. I am actually staying here to, and I'm going to retire to my room, it's been quite an eventful day. Good Evening, and sorry again.'

And he walked away, Kurosawa was gobsmacked. He wanted to go after him and... _And what exactly? Thank him? Scold him?_ So he let him go.

A hand squeezed his arm again, and he looked back upon the _fake '- no, you can't keep calling her the "fake Adachi", she's the one you were supposed to meet '_ His mind chided.

'I am so sorry for any distress caused,' Adachi Kichi paused, pouting slightly 'I will make sure to make it up to you any way I can. Tomorrow I will show you the real Taipei, and you can forget all about today, don't you worry.' She was fluttering her eye lashes again.

_Are they not heavy?_ Kurosawa thought as he looked at the spiders legs that were her eyelashes, _they creep me out.._

But, ever the gentleman, he put on his patented smile, 'Well, then, I shall see you tomorrow, Miss Adachi.' He said as he unfurled her arm.

Kurosawa was making his get away after nodding at the receptionist, who looked at lot less stressed now, and as he was heading to the lift, he heard 'Oh! Mr Kurosawa, don't forget to wear swimming clothes tomorrow!'

He waved his handback to show he'd heard and then got in the lift and made his way to his suite.

_What an odd day._ Kurosawa thought, as he walked around the pool, he'd been in his room for an hour, and hadn't been able to settle to sleep after his eventful day. So, he'd found himself wandering downstairs and outside, most of the lights were off and he could see the stars in the night sky.

Suddenly he heard water sloshing, looking around he saw a figure sat at the pool edge, his feet in the pool.

'Oh, if it isn't _Adachi,_ ' he said allowed. The figure tensed and manoeuvred to look up at him. Kurosawa had a slight smirk on his face, as he looked at the man below him. As he lent down to perch next to him, he noted the beer bottles next to the man.

'well well, if it isn't _Kurosawa'_ Adachi sassed back at him, a small smile found its way to Kurosawa's face. It seems like the alcohol had made Adachi slightly looser lipped.

'So, how did it feel? Having me act like an idiot all day, following you like a puppy? He hadn't meant for it to sound harsh, but it came out that way. There was a moment of silence before Adachi spoke.

'Well, I won't lie, it was weird at the beginning, but I quite liked it' He chuckled, 'The great Kurosawa Yuichi, following me around, lost and stuck.'

Kurosawa found himself once again gobsmacked by the man next to him, _He sure has some confidence huh?_ He thought.

Silence took over again. Kurosawa stuck on what to say next, as Adachi took another swig of his beer.

Then out of nowhere, he began to make a move to stand up.

'Well, as much as I've enjoyed this lovely conversation of ours, I'm going to bed. Good night.'

Adachi began to stagger away slightly, Kurosawa watching him, aware that he might have to dive after him if he fell into the pool. Before the staggering human stopped, and turned back to him.

'Just do yourself a favour' Adachi began, Kurosawa waited, 'Try and enjoy yourself tomorrow? You barely glanced at half of what we did today, and looked bored at the rest. Try and act like this is the holiday you've always wanted to come on, and the first and last one you'll ever have, because for some people it is.'

As he finished imparting his wisdom, he walked away. Again, leaving Kurosawa stumped and looking at the night sky alone.

The next morning came all to quickly for Kurosawa and he groaned as his phone rang with his wake-up call. Then, sooner than he'd hoped he'd found himself in the hotel reception, in swimming trunks as requested, and was tapping his foot to a random rhythm, as he waited. 10 minutes later he saw the _fak-_ Miss Adachi Kichi making her way towards him, just as made up as yesterday, and with a dress that seemed more appropriate for night clubbing rather than scuba diving.

'Kurosawa!' she screeched as she got closer, and then attached herself to his arm again, 'Are you ready for your _proper_ tour today?' She was fluttering her eyes again. Kurosawa slowly unlatched her arm from his and made a show of looking at her clothes.

'I thought you said we were going scuba diving today?'

'Oh yes, we are!' Kurosawa vaguely gestured to what she was wearing, 'oh silly! I'm not going underwater! No, I'll wait for you! I'm dressed for the part of the tour later, where I show you the nightlife here in Taipei!'

Kurosawa already didn't like this, he drew his eyes away from the women in front of him and spotted hi- the other Adachi across the reception, he was chatting to the doorman, sensing eyes on him, Adachi turned and sa Kurosawa's gaze, he offered a small smile and bow, before head outside.

Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself following Adachi. A noise of indignation sounded behind him, but Kurosawa couldn't find himself to care. He got to the Adachi's cab just as he went to close the door.

'Move over!'

'Huh? Kurosawa? What's going on?'

'I'm following your advice, she wasn't going to show me where real holiday makers would go. You seem to know what you want to do. So, do you mind if I accompany you again?' He held his breath waiting for the reply, he couldn't expect him to say yes really, after what he said yesterday.

'Okay then.'

Kurosawa needed to start keeping track of how many times Adachi had managed to make him gobsmacked, because he was losing count.

'You sure?'

'Yes, but like I said, at least act like you're interested this time'

'Deal.'

That's how Kurosawa found himself Scuba diving with his new companion, Adachi threw himself into everything, reacting everything they saw a fish or some vibrant coral close up. They didn't end their day there either, it turned out that Adachi had a big day planned. After drying off and changing into dry clothes, they were off to the next place, Rainbow Village.

Kurosawa had never seen anything like it, the houses, roads and buildings were covered in vibrant patterns, spirals, flowers, and zigzags adorned the walls as they made their way to the square. There they found some sort of competition going on. Adachi translated as the host spoke.

'Hello! We're holding a drawing competition in our village today! All you need to do is take part! Everyone gets a prize no matter what!'

'Shall we then?'

'Eh?'

'Shall we take part?' Kurosawa almost giggled at Adachi's reaction, 'Look, you're the one who told me to act like a proper tourist, so why don't we join!'

For a moment Adachi looked like he'd protest, but then determination seemed to switch on in his eyes. He grabbed Kurosawa's hand and held it up, and shouted, what Kurosawa presumed was 'We'll take part!'

They were sat down, with a piece of paper and pencil amongst all the other participants, in front of them a sheet lay over the item they were going to draw.

'Now, you have 10 minutes to draw, and we begin in 3, 2, 1.' Adachi hastily translated as the host went to remove the sheet, to reveal, a bowl of fruit. Kurosawa chuckled and got to work.

The 10 minutes went quickly and soon the crowd was counting down, Kurosawa knew he hadn't won by any means, but as he stole a glance at Adachi's drawing his breathing hitched slightly. Adachi hadn't drawn the fruit bowl as it was literally, he'd drawn it incorporating the styles that covered the village, albeit the colour was missing, but you could still see the aim of what he was trying to do.

'2, 1! Stop!'

'Right now, our judge and resident artist, Huang Yung-Fu, will now chose the winners!'

A slightly aging man made his way around the 25 people sat around, looking at each carefully, as he came over to Adachi and Kurosawa, he smiled politely at Kurosawa's effort, but took an interest in Adachi's.

He then made his way to the front.

'I can see a lot of talent here today,' Yung-Fu began, 'I can announce that the winner is..' Adachi trailed off in his translations and looked a bit shocked. But clapping had begun, Kurosawa was confused, and looked around and could see that the judges had was pointing towards them, well, more specifically at Adachi.

'Me?'

'Yes! You! Go and get your prize!' Kurosawa pulled him to standing and nudged him forward. Clapping as Adachi finally made his way up to the front. He got momentarily distracted as a woman came around politely handing him his prize for participating, a voucher for the local art store he presumed from the logos and drawings, _interesting marketing,_ he silently remarked. But pocketed it regardless.

Adachi had made his way over in this time and had a box in his hands.

'So what did the great artist win then?'

'Oh! Er, well just a couple of pens'

'Let me see!' Kurosawa stretched out his hand, and gently took the offered box. He found 2 pens inside, they were red with a gold trim around them, 'Ah, _couple_ pens huh! I think I should have one, you wouldn't have these if I didn't push you into doing this!'

Adachi flushed slightly, 'Sure, then.'

Their day together was drawing to an end. The two slowly made their way back to the hotel, Adachi commenting on buildings they passed, explaining what they were and why they were important. The strange sense of peace took over Kurosawa again, as he listened to Adachi's rambling. They parted again as they entered the hotel, it was less dramatic this time. But both promised to meet the next morning to explore more of Taipei together.

The following morning Kurosawa was more excited as he entered reception, which was quickly quelled as the same receptionist came over, he was flustered again, 'Sir, you have a guest here... He-'

The man was cut off again.

'Ah, Kurosawa Yuichi, I'm Urabe, I received an urgent call, that there had been an issue with the tour guide you were provided with. I'm here to take control of the situation, don't you worry' The newcomer gave a slight bow as he spoke, 'I apologise for any upset caused... It seems like anyone called Adachi can't do a simple job these days..' Urabe had spoken the last part under his breath, but Kurosawa caught it.

Deciding to ignore the comment, 'Urabe, don't worry, I found an amazing guide,' He then spotted Adachi coming from the lifts, and raised his hand in a slight wave, 'in fact, here he comes now.'

Urabe, following his wave turned, and spluttered slightly. Adachi faltered in his steps, and almost tripped over his own feet.

'Adachi? What on earth are you doing here?' quizzed Urabe.

'Urabe?'

'You two know each other?' Okay Kurosawa really needed to start that tally of shock moments.

'Kurosawa, I can explain-'

'Kurosawa, this man, he has just been removed from his job in my office' Urabe stated, with slight malice in his voice, 'he's been incompetent in his recent work, and has a terrible work ethic'

Kurosawa was still reeling.

'Hang on, Adachi? You knew who I was all along?' Kurosawa asked, he could feel his heart hardening again, as the _tour guide_ nodded.

'Look Kuros-'

'Adachi, did you realise that you can't work anywhere else and wanted your job back, so went to the boss above me to beg?' Urabe sounded offended for Kurosawa.

'No! Of cour-'

'You know, I always thought you were a decent man, but taking advantage of Kurosawa is not appropriate.' Urabe continued his attack.

'Adachi, you knew who I was this entire time ad didn't tell me? You work at my company and didn't think it was useful to tell me?' Kurosawa had his hackles up, he'd been taken advantage of too many times and didn't want to go through that again.

'Look I-'

'No, Adachi, you're dismissed you don't need to entangle yourself with private company matters.' Urabe stood in front of Kurosawa, looking down at Adachi, who looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing.

Kurosawa had slipped his mask on again, and had no emotions showing. Adachi went to talk again,

'No, no more lies, leave now.' Urabe dismissed Adachi again, then turned to Kurosawa and led him away. Leaving Adachi stood alone.

Kurosawa didn't really know what to think, so instead tried to switch his mind off, tuning out Urabe's lectures about Adachi being incompetent and so on. Then, after an hour Kurosawa was back in his room, in bed. He thought over the last couple of days he'd spent in Taiwan, then found himself drifting off to sleep, as he tried to erase any smiles that had made his heart pound.

He woke up in time to order room service for dinner then quickly fell back to sleep. Awoken in the morning by his wake-up call, he moved with less enthusiasm this time. He still had a couple of day's in Taipei, and he needed to sort the holiday package out, or the directors wouldn't be impressed. So, dragging himself downstairs after getting ready, he switched his business mode back on, and met Urabe to set out for the day.

\-----------

Kurosawa was exhausted by the time he got back, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

'Sir!' a familiar receptionist called.

'Oh, what now? Someone else causing me trouble?' Kurosawa snapped.

'er, sorry sir. It's just that, the guest you were with checked out today' Kurosawa blinked, processing that he meant Adachi.

'And?'

'Well, sir, it's just that he left something in the room, and we were wondering if you could return it to him when you go back to Japan?' Then held out a familiar box.

'It looks like an expensive one, I didn't want to throw it away, and we have no forwarding address for Mr Adachi.'

'What do you expect me to do with it?' Kurosawa asked quietly, 'there are millions of people in Japan, you can't expect me to know where he is?'

'Sorry Sir,' the receptionist paused, 'I thought I heard that he worked at your company? I may have misunderstood. My apologises.' With that he gave a short bow and went to leave.

'Wait,' Kurosawa halted his leaving, 'give it to me, I'll see what I can do.' Stretching his hand out to receive the item.

'Very good sir', and a familiar box found it's way into Kurosawa's hand. He placed it in his pocket as he made his way to his room. It felt heavier and heavier with every step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked Chapter 2!  
> Adachi really can't catch a break can he! This chapter was told more from Kurosawa's perspective, I might alternate the focus each chapter.  
> All the places mentioned are real!  
> Source: https://theculturetrip.com/asia/taiwan/articles/20-must-visit-attractions-in-taiwan/ 
> 
> I have actually been on a glass bottoms Gondola, it was crazyyyy, one of my lecturers reacted really badly to it, I loved it though won't lie, it gave amazing views over Hong Kong.  
> Although the places are real, I have no idea as to their proper location in Taiwan, so they might have been on different sides of the island.  
> Idk..  
> Next Chapter we're back in Japan, and Kurosawa is left debating what to do with Adachi's forgotten pen


	3. Adachi's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa learns more about his mysterious holiday companion, and Adachi starts to stand up for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, 
> 
> Sorry this took so long!! I had about 4 deadlines within the same week and my term started back up for Uni, and it just got a bit chaotic. 
> 
> Here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!

Adachi's mind was filled with the fleeting moments he'd had with Kurosawa on his plane journey back to Japan. He had left it all behind, _'it'll all go back to normal at home, I don't need to see him again,'_ was the hope he clung onto as he left the plane, and the smell of home welcomed him back.

He finally turned his phone back on, when he left, he hadn't wanted contact with anyone so had turned it off the entire time he was in Taiwan, a flurry of messages and missed called landed as Adachi got himself a taxi.

 _'I leave for 3 days and you quit?? Adachi, you better tell me what's going on'_ from Fujisaki, and a few messages asking if he was okay, and where on earth he was. ' _God, if only she knew'_ thought Adachi, and fired back a message letting her know he was safe.

 _5 missed calls from UNKNOWN_ showed his phone, Adachi didn't recognise the number, _eh, I'll leave it for now.'_

The taxi finally reached home, after paying he made his way inside, _god what's mum going to think,_ Adachi pondered as he pulled his bag through the door, only to be greeted by an empty house. 'Huh, she must be still out' he let out under his breath and settled into unpacking and cleaning the house.

A few hours later he was unpacked, showered and in a clean house, and feeling a bit more human. _'I've washed Taiwan out of me,'_ He realised, _' probably for the best.'_

His phone began to ring bringing his out of his thoughts with a jump. It was the unknown number again.

'Hello?'

'Finally! Adachi! Where have you been? I've been calling you for days!'

'Tsuge! You called? I've been out of the country and turned my phone off.'

He could hear the tutting on the other side of the line, and then an intake of breath. 'Adachi... Is this because of your diagnosis? You can't outrun it; you need to come in for us to talk about your treatment... That's why I've been calling. The sooner you get started the better.'

Silence. Adachi hadn't even considered treatment, he'd watched his dad go through cancer treatment and how ill it left him, he didn't want to experience it again, not personally. Watching it was horrible enough.

'Adachi you there? I'm sorry but we really need to talk, you need to come in so we can discuss your options, you need to bring a guardi-'

'No, no guardian,' Adachi cut in, 'It'll just be me; I don't need a guardian.'

'Adachi?? You home?' Came a familiar voice from the kitchen. His mum.

'Listen, Tsuge, I've got to go. We'll talk soon I promise. Bye'

Adachi could hear Tsuge arguing but he'd ended the call.

'Yes, Mum, just finished unpacking. How was your trip?'

His mother launched into the different antics that her friends and here had got up to and for a while Adachi was distracted from his worries.

By 9 o'clock his mother had tired herself out from her regales of her adventures and retired to her room to rest. Adachi found himself thinking over everything that had happened in such a short space of time.

' _At least I went to Taiwan, I've always wanted to go there.'_ He sighed, and looked through his camera roll, stopping at the pictures of him with the night view behind. When an idea struck him. _A bucket list!_

He scrambled to find a small notebook and a pen and within minutes he had 10 things he wanted to do within the next 6 months.... _'well... My last 6 months.'_ came a solemn thought.

  1. _Go to Taiwan._
  2. _Go to an Art Class_
  3. _Have a piece of his own Artwork on display somewhere!_
  4. _Push myself out of my comfort zone at least 5 times._
  5. _Find someone to look after Mum._
  6. _Have Urabe apologise to me._
  7. _Take Fujisaki on a really nice dinner date - a place we've always been scared to go._
  8. _Buy Mum and Fujisaki new clothes._
  9. _Take a photo of something that makes me smile every day._
  10. _Walk along the beach holding hands with my lover._



_I can add more later..._ He thought with a sad smile.

The last one seemed silly... But Adachi's heart-ached, tears began to prick his eyes, _'So much is being stolen from me...'_

Adachi found himself weeping silently, curled up in a ball under his covers, he held his hand over his mouth to muffle any sounds that escaped him, as the slow weeping turned into sobs, his body trembling as he hiccupped, his breath catching in his throat.

_'I wanted to do so much...'_

By 4am he was finally drifting off to sleep, his eyes sore from his crying, and his body too exhausted from his emotion overload.

________________________

Kurosawa was back in Japan, and back at work. He was sat behind his desk, staring at his screen. An employee profile glaring at him.

_Name: Adachi Kiyoshi_

_Age: 30_

_Gender: Male_

_Employee from: 2013_

_Role: Assistant Manager - Tourism and Planning_

' _Huh,'_ his eyebrows raised, _'if he's been here 7 years, why is he still an assistant?'_ He was fiddling with the prize pen as his pondered over his mysterious tour guide.

A knock sounded at his door. 'Come in!' He said as he quickly closed the profile on his computer and straightened his waistcoat as his looked up to see his guest.

'Good Afternoon, Mr Kurosawa,' came a preppy voice, with a lower bow than necessary, 'I'm Rokkaku Yuta, your new assistant. An honour to be working with you.'

Kurosawa blinked at the enthusiastic man in front of him, _'Ah, father must have appointed him.'_

'Ah, welcome Rokkaku,' He masked his confusion with a smile, 'Please call me Kurosawa, you don't need to be formal.'

A rapid nod was his reply, before the new assistant's head was pulled to focus on his handheld tablet, 'Well.... Kurosawa, you have a meeting with the Tourism and Planning team, as they will be working with you on the Taiwan Holiday Package, it's in 20 minutes.'

'Well, straight to business then.' Kurosawa chuckled standing up, it hadn't escaped his mind that a certain someone works - _worked,_ for the Tourism and Planning department. _'Maybe I can give this pen to someone to drop off to him... Surely he had friends in the department.'_

'Kurosawa?' A voice broke his thoughts, he glanced to the eager man, eyebrows raised, 'I was just wondering how much of the company you have seen? I worked in the sales department before having the honour of becoming your assistant, so I know my way around. It'd be my pleasure to give you a tour!'

Soon, Kurosawa found himself been shown around the different departments, with his new assistant babbling about each one as they made their way to Tourism and Planning.

 _'Boring...'_ Kurosawa thought ' _it’s all the same.'_

By the time they'd reached their destination Kurosawa was half asleep, but as they entered the department his interest slowly returned. They entered quietly, no one saw them. Kurosawa spotted Urabe, the man he'd met in Taiwan looking slightly sheepishly up at a dark-haired woman, her ponytail was swishing as she spoke quickly and shook her head.

'...just how could you do that to him? After everything he did for you?' Kurosawa heard, before Urabe stood up, spotting that the _boss_ was here for the meeting.

'Listen, we'll talk about this _later,’ the_ manager stressed the later, to the woman in front him. Despite the fact that he was the boss, Urabe looked slightly scared of the women in front of him. A sales smile masked his face quickly as he made his way over to the newcomers.

'Welcome! Welcome to Tourism and Planning Kurosawa.' Urabe greeted loudly, several heads turned and quite murmurs overcame the office. A few office workers began to make, what Kurosawa could only assume were, seductive faces towards him as they became aware of who he was. He gave a polite smile, but internally was rolling his eyes, ' _Geez... This is getting boring now.'_

Rokkaku was more on the ball than Kurosawa, 'Ah yes, Hello, I'm Rokkaku, Kurosawa's new assistant, we're here the 2pm meeting to review the holiday package that Kurosawa was helping to plan from his Taiwan trip.'

'Yes, yes of course. Fujisaki! Please collect the paperwork from my desk as I lead our guests to the meeting room.' Urabe ordered, already leading the way, eyes glued to Kurosawa. The women in question rose and began to collect the abandoned paperwork.

Urabe was prattling on as they became situated at the meeting room table, with Kurosawa at the head of the table, through the glass walls he could see the curious colleagues making their way in. He felt like an animal on display, _'nothing new there then...'_

Soon enough, the meeting began and after 5 minutes Kurosawa being there started to fade away as they began to discuss the more local holiday package. Kurosawa had begun to mental fade away, he kept his mask of interest on, but was pondering what he should do about the pen, _'How can I subtly find out who can give it to him?'_ Adachi, despite his best efforts, had been clouding his mind more and more, _'I need to apologise.'_

'We can't revise the whole package! It's one of our most popular!' This broke through his thoughts of the bedhead. A man was shuffling through papers two seats down from him, and began to rattle off numbers, until Urabe held his hand up ushering him to stop.

'Well, I've tried to negotiation with the landowner, but she won't deal with me!'

'Who dealt with her before?' Kurosawa questioned, he didn't really know why, but his question brought all the discussions to a halt. Urabe looked down at the table, avoiding his eye.

'Adachi,' the women, Fujisaki stated, ‘The man who has just left our company.'

'Why was he fired?' Rokkaku spoke up.

'Because he was incompetent, and useless,' Urabe sighed, as if questioning why they were discussing this.

'Okay, if he was so 'incompetent', why was he the only one who could deal with this partner?' Rokkaku followed up, Kurosawa was also keen to know the answer.

'Because... Because he was, he neglected his job, and was not suitable for the company.' Urabe spat out, 'Look, Fujisaki, you were closest in the office to Adachi, you go and try talking to the old lady! Okay? We do not need that man.' The tone of finality was clear, and the man moved on to the next meeting topic.

Again, Kurosawa found himself trying to figure out how he could give the pen to Adachi, and having learnt of Fujisaki's relationship with him, _'maybe I can give it to her?'_

After 10 minutes, the newest holiday package came to discussion, and Urabe began to discuss what he and Kurosawa had viewed in Taiwan, until Kurosawa held his hand up, ' I'm sorry to interrupt' Urabe shook his head quickly, gesturing for him to carry on, 'To me, this just sounds like every other holiday package, it isn't unique to our company, we need to make it different. It...' he paused trying to find the right way to phrase it, 'well, it sounds boring.'

There were a serious of nods around the table, at that moment Kurosawa didn't know whether it was because they agreed with what he said or because he was the boss's son.

'What do you all suggest then?' Urabe looked around the table for ideas.

Fujisaki slowly raised her head and met Kurosawa's eyes. 'I have some suggestions, in fact, I have a presentation here, explaining it all.' Papers were placed in front of Kurosawa, he slowly flicked through them, some places had a sense of familiarity about them, he'd been to half of the places.

'Did you put this together?' He asked Fujisaki, who quickly shook her head, and gave a quick side glance to Urabe, before looking at Kurosawa with earnest eyes.

'Adachi did sir.' She said firmly.

'Huh,' was all he could find himself saying. 'The same man who was fired for incompetence and his neglect of work?' This he directed towards Urabe, who was looking a bit like a fish out of water at this point.

'err, well, ahh...' came the intelligent response.

Kurosawa turned to his assistant, 'Rokkaku, please arrange a meeting between yourself and Adachi to discuss this project. I want you to gain his permission to use this package and discuss the issue with the landowner.'

His bright assistant was quickly writing on his tablet, 'Yes Sir, straight away.'

Kurosawa turned back to the gaping fish, 'Urabe, it appears that you have got rid of your best employee?'

'err, ahh… Well,' again, came the intelligent response.

'Fujisaki was it? Thank you for bringing the package plan to my attention.' Her eyes were alight, as she nodded back.

'I think that we should end this meeting here, until the landowner problem is resolved and Rokkaku obtains Adachi's permissions for the package plan'. With that Kurosawa got up, and left the gaping fish, and other employees at the desk, with his assistant hot on his heels as he made his way back to his office. 

\--------------------------------

Adachi found himself sitting across from the man he thought he could avoid for the rest of his _limited_ life.

 _'Why he here? I thought I was supposed to be meeting Rokkaku?'_ He thought as he reached and took a sip of the drink in front of him, forgetting that it was still cooling, 'Ah, hot!' The cup clunked as it made contact with the table again, as Adachi tried to cool his now burnt tongue, flapping his hand as if it would make a difference.

Kurosawa now had a slight smile on his face, as he reached for some napkins to clear the spilled drink.

'Are you okay?'

Adachi frantically nodded, forcing himself to pull his tongue back into his mouth.

‘...so... Eh... Mr Kurosawa, what can I do for you? I thought I was meeting Rokkaku?'

His companion seemed to study him for a minute before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a familiar box. He slid it across the table until it was in front of its owner.

'This, you left it in Taiwan, the staff gave it to me to return to you.'

Adachi flushed slightly, pushing it away, 'I left it on purpose,' Kurosawa's brows drew in surprise, silently asking why, 'er... I didn't think I deserved it after everything that happened you see...'

Kurosawa looked thoughtful at his reasoning, 'well, you won it, it's yours no matter what. Here.' He pushed it back, his eyes suggesting Adachi could not argue with him.

'Look,' Kurosawa sighed, 'It's more than just this, the office needs you to deal with a situation. The exclusive camping area that we offer. The owner is not cooperating with us, and I'm told you're the one who dealt with her the most. Your team said that you always talked to her, and you worked with her as she won't work with anyone else. Will you help us?'

Adachi blinked, and blinked again. He could see the earnest look on Kurosawa's face, he wasn't joking, and was legitimately asking for help. After a few beats of silence, Adachi slightly grimaced, 'I know she isn't easy to deal with, but I don't work for you anymore, why should I do it?'

Kurosawa looked slightly surprised at this response, _'did he think that this would be easy?'_ Adachi thought, _'I'm not being walked over again.'_

'Well, I can offer you your job back?' Kurosawa suggested.

'And be Urabe's slave again? No thank you.' Adachi said before he could help himself, and then quickly covered his mouth, shocked he'd said that aloud. The eyes observing him were lit with humour, it quickly showed on his face as a small grin.

'The next best I can offer is that we pay for your services?' He still had the grin as he countered Adachi's argument.

'Yes, fine.' Adachi replied quickly, trying to avoid slipping up again.

Kurosawa let out a soft chuckle and took a sip of his own coffee.

Adachi began to play with his sleeves again, not daring to drink his own after the last disaster.

'There is also the matter of the Taiwanese holiday package plan that you put together, we want to go ahead with it, and I personally think that the person who planned it should be in control of organising it...'

'You went with my plan?' Adachi almost cut Kurosawa off, he was shocked, ' _Fujisaki, what did you do??'_

'She showed us a comprehensive plan, that was well put together and basically ready to deploy.'

Adachi bit his lip, _'ehh, I spoke aloud again.'_

 _'_ Yes, you did,' came an amused voice.

'Ehhh,' Adachi ruffled his hair, and put his forehead on the desk, he felt ill. He heard the soft chuckles again.

After a moment of self-deprecation, he lifted his head, 'I will think about the second part, I'm happy to speak to Mrs Chiyo, I'll explain what's happened to her, so in the future it's easier to deal with.'

'Brilliant, I'll tell Urabe to expect you tomorrow morning...'

'No, I will not meet him, not again.' Adachi stated in a firm voice, 'I will go alone and talk to her.'

'Adachi, you need to introduce her to the new manager, if you aren't returning to work?' Kurosawa looked confused.

'No, I will not meet him, not after what he's said to me.' Adachi began to feel pain flicker through his abdomen as he got up to leave. 'I will speak to her tomorrow by myself or not at all.' He ended the conversation and left the cafe.

As he walked down the street, the pain began to worsen, and soon he felt like his abdomen was on fire, and needles were piercing his stomach. Adachi could feel his brow becoming slick with sweat, and he had to lean against a tree, as he tried to control his breathing. His legs turned to jelly, and he felt himself sinking to the base of the tree.

 _'Is this it? Is this how I die... I have so much I want to do.'_ He thought as he began to feel his consciousness leaving him.

\-----------------------------

Kurosawa was sat in the cafe, still slightly reeling from Adachi's words as he left. _'Huh, interesting.'_ He took a sip of his coffee, but as it was halfway back to the table, he spotted a box. _'He left the pen again.'_

He picked it up, and quickly stood up, to follow his forgetful ex-employee. _'He can't have gone far...'_ Kurosawa walked briskly in the direction he'd seen Adachi head, as he reached the corner of the road, he began to slow down, _'Ahhh, I lost him.'_ But as he turned to go, he spotted a familiar bedhead near a tree, but something was wrong.

'Adachi?' Kurosawa made his way over to the man who was now pale and sweaty, and barely conscious. His body suddenly went limp, making Kurosawa panic. After shooing away the few people that had gathered around the sick man, he thought quickly about what he could do. _'Ambulance. Call an Ambulance.'_ He pulled his phone out, then stopped. ' _My car is around the corner; it'd be quicker if I drive him. He isn't losing blood, and I don't think he's fallen, I'm safe to move him.'_

The ever-paling man was gathered into Kurosawa's arms and he began to hurry to his car, he knew the nearest hospital was across town and didn't want to waste any more time.

Minutes later, Kurosawa had Adachi, who was now groaning slightly, propped up with his arm as he made his way through traffic, memory giving him the directions, and instincts taking over. 'Adachi? Can you hear me?' He tried to probe a response from the sick man. Nothing. Kurosawa put more pressure on the accelerator. After 10 frighteningly quiet minutes, Kurosawa found himself in the hospital ambulance bay and made quick work of picking Adachi up from the car and making his way into the Emergency Room.

'Can someone help me please? He's unconscious! I don't know what to do!' Kurosawa announced into the busy corridor.

A nurse saw them, she briefly checked Adachi for bleeding, 'Follow me!' she showed Kurosawa to an empty bed, where he gently set Adachi down, somehow the man was now even paler.

'What's wrong with him?' Kurosawa asked, his hair was askew, and his suit creased.

'Sir, I will get a doctor to assess him. Who are you too the patient?' she just finished asking when a voice cut through.

'Adachi!' A man in a white coat, a Doctor Kurosawa presumed, looked frantic as he'd noticed the newest patient of the Emergency Room. 'What happened?' The man turned to Kurosawa for answers.

'I... I'm not sure? I found him collapsed against a tree, he was upset when he left our meeting?' He tried to explain.

'What did you say to him?' The bespectacled man somehow began to look threatening. 'What did you do to him?'

'I didn't do anything, I found him like this!' Kurosawa began to defend himself.

'Tsuge... He didn't do anything.' A weak voice broke into their argument. 'Mr Kurosawa, you can leave now, thank you.'

'Adachi!' Both men began, they looked at each other briefly before bringing their attention back to Adachi.

'Dr Tsuge, I believe you either need to examine this patient or as another doctor to do it. And sir, the patient asked you to leave. I believe you need to leave now.' The Nurse looked at the two men hovering over her patient.

Kurosawa balked a bit, shocked at Adachi. He glanced at _Dr Tsuge_ who was glaring at him, almost daring him to argue.

'Look, I'll go to the waiting room, but I'm not leaving you Adachi. You might need someone to take you home later.'

Adachi weakly just waved his hand, before he brought it back to his abdomen, he was clearly in pain. Before he could say anything else, the nurse began to herd him out of the bay, and swiftly brought the curtain around the bed. 

Kurosawa, true to his word, went to wait in the relative’s area. After 20 minutes he saw Tsuge leading Adachi's bed elsewhere, he stood up briefly to try and follow, before the same nurse stopped him, 'He is having a scan.' was all she said before leaving to deal with other patients.

Within an hour Adachi was back, his bed brought back to the bay, he looked in less pain now. Tsuge had a tablet in his hand and a firm look on his face, as he made his way to Adachi. As inconspicuously as he could Kurosawa made his way to the bay and stood at the curtain side, to listen.

'Adachi,' Tsuge said sternly, Kurosawa could feel the glare he was giving Adachi even through the curtain. 'Look at your scans, they show that....'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this took so long. This chapter is unchecked, and I literally have not stopped staring at a screen for the last like 3 weeks. I had a piece of work on this software and it all got corrupted, and even my back-ups couldn't save it.. and it was due in the next 5 days, so here we are finally!
> 
> I'm a bit more free now, so I'm hoping to start adding chapters at least weekly from now on. You might have to bear with me, it's still all up in the air about online learning, exams and when I'm moving back to my uni house. Soooo, I shall try my best!  
> But, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I already have planned out the next one! But it isn't quite written yet! 
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bit different from the last thing I posted, but I hope you like it.. like all ideas it came to me in the shower.. and I liked the idea, so voila here we are.
> 
> Yes it's inspired by a kdrama, but it will have a few twists on the original I promise.. it's still set in Japan, I'm not completely sure of some of the formal language, so I've left it for now. Apologises for any mispellings. 
> 
> Welp, please don't hate me for what I've put Adachi through, but it will be worth it in the end, i hope :)


End file.
